pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia Rankine
Claudia Rankine (born 1963) is an African-American poet and playwright Life Rankine was born in Kingston, Jamaica, and raised there and in New York City. She was educated at Williams College and Columbia University. Rankine's work has appeared in many journals, including ''Southern Review'', AGNI, and ''Kenyon Review'', and anthologies including On the Verge and Step into a World: A global anthology of the new Black literature (2000). She also co-edited (with Juliana Spahr) the anthology American Women Poets in the 21st Century: Where lyric meets language. She has taught at Case Western Reserve University, Barnard College, University of Georgia, and in the writing program at the University of Houston. As of 2011, Rankine was the Henry G. Lee Professor of Poetry at Pomona College. Also of note, Rankine devotes time to work on documentary multimedia pieces with her husband, photographer John Lucas.UTSA hosts creative writing, reading series Writing Winner of an Academy of American Poets fellowship, Rankine's work Don't Let Me Be Lonely (2004), an experimental project, has been acclaimed for its unique blend of poetry, essay, lyric and TV imagery. About this volume, poet Robert Creeley wrote: “Claudia Rankine here manages an extraordinary melding of means to effect the most articulate and moving testament to the bleak times we live in I’ve yet seen. It’s master work in every sense, and altogether her own.” Pomona College Magazine online: news release Recognition Don't Let Me Be Lonely won Rankine an Academy of American Poets fellowship. Rankine's play, The Provenance of Beauty: A South Bronx travelogue, was a 2011 Distinguished Development Project Selection in the American Voices New Play Institute at Arena Stage. Publications Poetry *''Nothing in Nature Is Private''. Cleveland, OH: Cleveland State University Poetry Center, 1994. *''The End of the Alphabet''. New York: Grove Press, 1998. *''Plot''. New York: Grove Press, 2001. *''Bleached Debris''. New York: Center for Book Arts, 2001. *''Don't Let Me Be Lonely: An American lyric''. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2004. *''Citizen: An American lyric''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2014. Edited *''American Women Poets in the 21st Century: Where lyric meets language'' (edited with Juliana Spahr). Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2002. *''American Poets in the 21st Century: The new poetics'' (edited with Lisa Sewell). Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2007. *''Eleven more American women poets in the 21st Century: Poetics across North America'' (edited with Lisa Sewell). Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Claudia Rankine, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 20, 2015. See also African-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Claudia Rankine at The Poetry Center (profile & 3 poems) *Claudia Rankine profile & 10 poems at the Academy of American Poets * Claudia Rankine b. 1963 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Claudia Rankine at YouTube ;Books *Claudia Rankine at Amazon.com ;About *Claudia Rankine, poet at Blue Flower Arts *"The Dead Spectator" – review of Don't Let Me Be Lonely by Alex Young, Brooklyn Rail, 2005. Category:1963 births Category:African American writers Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:People from Kingston, Jamaica Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:African American poets Category:English-language poets Category:American women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:African American female poets Category:American academics